Otello/Akt V
|adnotacje= Scena pierwsza — Scena druga }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza Ulica. Wchodzą Jago i Rodrygo. ;JAGO :Stań tu za słupem; wnet przechodzić będzie: :Wyjm rapier, dzierż go krzepko i wtłocz gracko. :Nie bój się, będę tuż opodal ciebie. :Ten krok nas zbawi lub zgubi; pamiętaj :I wolę w sobie skup. ;RODRYGO :Bądź jednak blisko. :Jagonie, boję się, że plan zawiedzie. ;JAGO :Będę tuż. Śmiało! marsz na stanowisko! :Oddala się i staje w pewnej odległości. ;RODRYGO :Niewielki pochop mam do tego czynu; Ale powody podał tak zasadne... Mniej, więcej jeden człowiek, cóż to znaczy? Nuże, mój mieczu, pójdź, zapadł nań wyrok. Idzie na stanowisko. ;JAGO :Potarłem ten świerzb młody do żywego; :Ot się i jątrzy. Czy on sprzątnie Kasja, :Czy Kasjo jego, czy oba się sprzątną, :Zawsze coś wygram. Jeżeli Rodrygo :Uniknie śmierci, zażąda ode mnie :Zwrotu pieniędzy i owych klejnotów, :Które od niego wyłudziłem niby :Dla Desdemony, nie będzie nic z tego, :Jeżeli Kasjo zostanie przy życiu, :Co dzień się jaki przymiot w nim okaże, :Aby mnie zaćmił; może też i Murzyn :Wydać mnie przed nim, ten punkt zbyt jest groźny; :Musi więc umrzeć. Cicho! to on idzie. Wchodzi Kasjo. ;RODRYGO :Poznaję jego chód, to on. Giń, wrogu! Rzuca się na Kasja i rani go. ;KASJO :To pchnięcie było nieźle wymierzone, :Ale mój kaftan lepszy jest, niż sądzisz, :Doświadczę zaraz twego. Dobywa szpady i rani Rodryga. ;RODRYGO :O, zabitym! Pada. Jago nadbiega, zadaje Kasjowi pchnięcie w udo i wychodzi. ;KASJO :Okaleczonym na zawsze. Ratunku! :Hola! ratunku! Mordercy, mordercy! Pada. Otello ukazuje się w głębi. ;OTELLO :Głos Kasja, Jago dotrzymuje słowa. ;RODRYGO :Biada mi! o, ja nędzny! ;OTELLO :W rzeczy samej. ;KASJO :Na pomoc! Hej! kto żyw! światła! felczera! ;OTELLO :To on. O, walny, poczciwy Jagonie, :Coś tak wziął żywo krzywdę przyjaciela, :Ty mnie pouczasz. - Pupko ubóstwiana! :Twój ulubieniec legł trupem i twoja :Bije godzina. Idę, wszetecznico! :Już mnie nie złudzisz swymi ponętami; :Splamione łoże sprośna krew twa splami. Wychodzi. Lodowiko i Gracjano ukazują się w pewnej odległości. ;KASJO :Cóż to? Czy nie ma ani straży, ani :Żywego ducha? Mordercy! Mordercy! ;GRACJANO :Jakieś nieszczęście się stało; te krzyki :Tragiczny jakiś wskazują wypadek. ;KASJO :Na pomoc! ;LODOWIKO :Słyszysz? ;RODRYGO :O nędznik przeklęty! ;LODOWIKO :Dwóch czy trzech jęczy. Noc ta jest złowroga. :Może to jaka zasadzka, czekajmy, :Póki kto więcej nie przyjdzie na pomoc. ;RODRYGO :Nikt nie nadchodzi, na śmierć mnie krew ujdzie. ;LODOWIKO :Słuchaj! Jago na wpół rozebrany wchodzi ze światłem i gołą szpadą. ;GRACJANO :Ktoś tu w koszuli zdąża, z światłem w ręku :I bronią. ;JAGO :Kto tu? Skąd ten zgiełk? Kto krzyczał? ;LODOWIKO :Nie wiemy. ;JAGO :Czyście krzyku nie słyszeli? ;KASJO :Tu, tu! dlaboga, ratuj! ;JAGO :Co się stało? ;GRACJANO :Zda mi się, że to chorąży Otella. ;LODOWIKO :Tak, to on, pełen to dzielności człowiek. ;JAGO :Ktoście wy, co tak żałośnie krzyczycie? ;KASJO :Jagonie! łotry przebiły mnie, ratuj! :Sprowadź mi pomoc! ;JAGO :To ty, namiestniku? :Dlaboga! Jakież łotry to zrobiły? ;KASJO :Jeden z nich, zda mi się, leży tu wpodle :I ujść nie może. ;JAGO :O nikczemne łotry! do Lodowika i Gracjana :Co wy za jedni? Pójdźcie tu na pomoc. ;RODRYGO :Ratujcie mnie! ;KASJO :To jeden z nich. ;JAGO :Ha, łotrze! :Zbóju pokątny! Przebija Rodryga. ;RODRYGO :Przeklęty Jagonie! :Nieludzki psie! och! och! ;JAGO :Zabijać w mroku! :Gdzie się podziała reszta tych hultajów? :Jak też w tym mieście pusto! - Hej! na pomoc! - :Kto wy? jesteścież źli czy dobrzy? ;LODOWIKO :Pisz nas :Tak, jak nas widzisz. ;JAGO :Sinior Lodowiko? ;LODOWIKO :Ten sam. ;JAGO :Przepraszam was, Kasjo tu leży, :Ciężko raniony przez hultajów. ;GRACJANO :Kasjo? ;JAGO :Jakże się czujesz, kolego? Gdzie rana? ;KASJO :Na wpół przecięte mam udo. ;JAGO :Broń Chryste! :Świećcie, panowie, zwiążę je koszulą. Wchodzi Bianka. ;BIANKA :Co to jest? Kto tak krzyczał? ;JAGO :Kto tak krzyczał? ;BIANKA :O drogi Kasjo! mój najmilszy Kasjo! :O Kasjo! Kasjo! Kasjo! ;JAGO :O łajdaczko! :Powiedz mi, Kasjo, czy się nie domyślasz, :Kto są ci, co ci tak się przysłużyli? ;KASJO :Nie. ;GRACJANO :Żal mi, panie, że cię w tak żałosnym :Stanie zastaję; szukałem cię wszędzie. ;JAGO :Daj no podwiązkę. Tak. Żeby kto kazał :Przynieść lektykę, abyśmy go mogli :Spokojnie przenieść. ;BIANKA, mdleje. :Kasjo! Kasjo! ;JAGO :Panowie, mam tę nimfę w podejrzeniu :O uczestnictwo w tej zbójeckiej sprawce. :Kochany Kasjo, bądź chwilkę cierpliwy. :Pozwólcie światła, panowie; ciekawym, :Czy znamy tego ptaszka, czy nie znamy. :Co widzę! mójże to ziomek, przyjaciel, :Rodrygo? nie! o tak! nieba! Rodrygo. ;GRACJANO :Rodrygo? Ten z Wenecji? ;JAGO :Ten sam właśnie. :Czyś go znał waćpan? ;GRACJANO :Czym go znał? O, znałem! ;JAGO :Sinior Gracjano? Wybaczcie mi, proszę, :Krwawe to zajście niech usprawiedliwi :Moją niegrzeczność. ;GRACJANO :Miło mi cię widzieć, :Panie chorąży. ;JAGO :Jakże ci jest, Kasjo? :Lektyki! prędzej! Czy poszedł kto po nią? ;GRACJANO :Rodrygo! ;JAGO :On to, on. Wnoszą lektykę. :Lektyka, przecie! :Nieście go, dobrzy ludzie, jak najwolniej, :Ja po felczera skoczę. do Bianki :Oszczędź sobie :Pracy waćpanna. do Kasja :Kasjo, ten nieszczęsny, :Co tutaj leży, był mym przyjacielem, :Jakież z nim miałeś nieporozumienie? ;KASJO :Żadnego w świecie; nie znałem go nawet. ;JAGO do Bianki :O, jakżeś zbladła! do lektykarzy :Nieście go do domu! Wynoszą Kasja i Rodryga. Jago do Lodowika i Gracjana. :Zostańcie chwilę, szanowni panowie. :Cóż to waćpannie, żeś tak zbladła? Patrzcie: :Czy uważacie, jak jej wzrok zobłędniał? :W tym wzroku można wiele się doczytać. :Tylko się dobrze przyjrzyjcie, panowie. :Nieprawdaż? Wina musi się odezwać, :Chociażby język odmawiał posługi. Wchodzi Emilia. ;EMILIA :Co się tu stało, mężu? co się stało? ;JAGO :Kasjo w ciemności napadnięty został :Przez Roderyga i jego wspólników, :Którzy uciekli. Rodrygo nie żyje, :A Kasjo bliski śmierci. ;EMILIA :Wielki Boże! :Biedny młodzieniec! poczciwy nasz Kasjo! ;JAGO :Takie to skutki rozwiązłości. Spytaj, :Proszę cię, Kasjo gdzie dzisiaj wieczerzał? do Bianki :Cóż to? drżysz aśćka? ;BIANKA :Wieczerzał dziś u mnie, :Ale dlatego drżeć nie mam przyczyny. ;JAGO :U ciebie? Pójdziesz ze mną, mościa panno. ;EMILIA :Fuj, bezwstydnico! ;BIANKA :Ja nie bezwstydnica; :Jam równie pełna sromu jak waćpani, :Co mnie znieważasz. ;EMILIA :Jak ja? O bezczelna! ;JAGO :Idźmy, łaskawi panowie, zobaczyć, :Jak będą rany Kasja opatrzone. :Pójdź aśćka, wnet nam zaśpiewasz inaczej. :A ty, Emilio, spiesz do cytadeli :Donieść naszemu państwu, co się stało. :Idziem, panowie? do siebie :Ta noc ma rozstrzygnąć :Mój los: ze szczętem zwalić mnie lub dźwignąć. Wychodzi. Scena druga Sypialnia. Desdemona w łóżku śpiąca. Świeca się pali. Otello wchodzi. ;OTELLO :Oto przyczyna, to przyczyna - duszo! :Nie chciejcie, proszę, abym ją wyjawił, :O czyste gwiazdy! Oto jest przyczyna. :Ale ja krwi jej nie przeleję; szkoda, :Szkoda byłoby zrysować żelazem :Tę skórę bielszą od śniegu i gładką :Jak pomnikowy alabaster. :Musi jednakże umrzeć, bo tak samo :Zwiodłaby innych jeszcze. Zgaszę światło, :A potem - zgaszę światło; skoro zgaszę :Ciebie, mój służko świecący w pomroku, :Łatwo cię będę mógł znów rozpłomienić, :Gdy mi żal będzie; ale raz zgasiwszy :Twoje żywotne światło, o! ty cudnie :Misterny wzorze wytwornej natury, :Gdzież znajdę iskrę prometeuszową, :Co by to światło roztliła na nowo? :Gdy raz twą różę zerwę, już jej życia :Wrócić nie zdołam; musi, musi zwiędnąć, :Niechże się jeszcze jej wonią nacieszę, :Póki jest na pniu. Całuje ją :O słodki oddechu! :Ty byś nieledwie z rąk sprawiedliwości :Mógł miecz wytrącić. Jeszcze, jeszcze jeden :Będzieszli taką, jak jesteś, po śmierci, :Którą ci zadam, to cię kochać będę :Nawet po śmierci. Jeszcze tylko jeden, :Ostatni, nigdy słodszy pocałunek :Nie był zgubniejszy. Nie mogę się wstrzymać :Od łez; okrutne to łzy jednak; żal mój :Jest żalem nieba, co chłoszcze kochając. Budzi się. ;DESDEMONA :Kto tu? Czy to ty, Otello? ;OTELLO :Tak, Desdemono. ;DESDEMONA :Czy chcesz się położyć? ;OTELLO :Czyś odmówiła pacierz, Desdemono? ;DESDEMONA :Tak, panie. ;OTELLO :Jeśli sobie przypominasz :Jaki grzech, skruchą dotąd nie obmyty, :To go natychmiast niebu wyspowiadaj. ;DESDEMONA :Dlaboga! mężu! co znaczy ta mowa? ;OTELLO :Módl się, a prędko; usunę się na bok; :Nie chcę cię zabić nie przygotowanej; :Boże broń! nie chcę zabić duszy twojej, :Módl się więc. ;DESDEMONA :Mówisz o zabiciu? ;OTELLO :Tak jest. ;DESDEMONA :Niechże się niebo zmiłuje nade mną! ;OTELLO :Amen! z całego serca tego pragnę. ;DESDEMONA :Skoro tak, to mnie przecie nie zabijesz. ;OTELLO :Hm! ;DESDEMONA :Jednak boję się ciebie, boś straszny, :Kiedy tak dziko przewracasz oczyma. :Dlaczego boję się, nie wiem, bo nie wiem, :Com winna; ale czuję, że się boję. ;OTELLO :Pomyśl o swoich grzechach. ;DESDEMONA :Moje grzechy :Naprzeciw ciebie są z zbytku miłości. ;OTELLO :Za to też umrzesz. ;DESDEMONA :Za to, żem kochała? :Przebóg! dlaczego tak przygryzasz wargi? :Jakaś myśl krwawa wstrząsa tobą całym. :Groźne to znaki, ale mam nadzieję, :Że nie mnie grożą. ;OTELLO :Cicho bądź! milcz! ;DESDEMONA :Milczę. :Cóż masz przeciwko mnie? Mów. ;OTELLO :Ową chustkę, :Którą ci dałem, a którąm tak cenił, :Dałaś Kasjowi. ;DESDEMONA :Nie dałam, jak pragnę :Zbawienia duszy i dłuższego życia! :Poślij po niego i spytaj go. ;OTELLO :Strzeż się :Krzywoprzysięstwa, duszyczko kochana; :Pomnij, że leżysz na śmiertelnym łożu. ;DESDEMONA :Ależ nie zaraz mam umrzeć. ;OTELLO :Niezwłocznie. :Żałuj więc z całą szczerością za grzechy, :Choćbyś się bowiem jednego po drugim :Najuroczystszą zaparła przysięgą, :Nie osłabiłabyś i nie zachwiała :Niewzruszonego przekonania tego, :Pod którym jęczę. Śmierć twa nieuchronna. ;DESDEMONA :O Boże, zmiłuj się nade mną! ;OTELLO :Amen. ;DESDEMONA :I ty się zmiłuj! Jam cię nigdy w życiu :Nie obraziła; nigdym nie kochała :Inną miłością Kasja, tylko taką, :Na jaką niebo ogólnie pozwala; :Nigdym mu nic nie dała. ;OTELLO :Niebo świadkiem, :Żem ową chustkę widział w jego ręku. :Kobieto bez czci i wiary, ty zmieniasz :Serce me w kamień i nazwać mi każesz :To, co uczynić zamierzam, morderstwem, :Nie zaś ofiarą, za którą to miałem. :Widziałem ową chustkę. ;DESDEMONA :Więc ją znalazł; :Jam mu jej nigdy nie dała. O panie, :Poślij po niego, każ mu prawdę wyznać. ;OTELLO :Już on ją wyznał, ;DESDEMONA :Co? ;OTELLO :Że cię posiadał. ;DESDEMONA :Jak to? W nieprawy sposób? ;OTELLO :Nie inaczej. ;DESDEMONA :Nie może tego powiedzieć. ;OTELLO :W istocie, :Nie może teraz, bo ma zwarte usta, :Poczciwy Jago o to się postarał. ;DESDEMONA :Ach! objaśniają się moje obawy. :Więc on nie żyje? ;OTELLO :Choćby był miał tyle :Organów życia co włosów na głowie, :Zemsta ma byłaby schłonęła wszystkie. ;DESDEMONA :O wielki Boże! on jest oszukany, :A ja zgubiona. ;OTELLO :Ha! niecna fryjerko! :Śmiesz za nim płakać wobec mnie? ;DESDEMONA :O panie, :Odtrąć mnie, wygnaj, ale nie zabijaj! ;OTELLO :Giń, nierządnico! nic cię nie ocali. ;DESDEMONA :Zabij mnie jutro, oszczędź mnie dziś tylko. ;OTELLO :Chcesz się opierać? ;DESDEMONA :Tylko pół godziny. ;OTELLO do siebie :Po dokonaniu skończy się wahanie. ;DESDEMONA :Niech się pomodlę tylko. ;OTELLO :Już za późno. Dławi ją. ;EMILIA za drzwiami :Panie, łaskawy panie! otwórz, otwórz! ;OTELLO :Cóż to za hałas! Jeszcze żyje, dyszy. :Okrutnym wprawdzie, lecz i miłosierny; :Nie chcę przeciągać dłużej twoich cierpień :Tak, tak! Dusi ją ;EMILIA za drzwiami :Otwórz, pan! otwórz, proszę. ;OTELLO :Kto tam? ;EMILIA :Otwórz, pan, to ja, mam pilny interes. ;OTELLO :Tak! To Emilia; zaraz. Już nie żyje. :Pewnie przynosi wieść o śmierci Kasja, :Zgiełk tam był wielki. Ha! już się nie rusza: :Jak grób milcząca. Mamże jej otworzyć? :Zda mi się, że się poruszyła znowu: :Nie. Cóż mam czynić? Wpuścić ją? Jak wpuszczę, :Zechce zagadać pewnie do mej żony. :Do mojej żony! Żony! Jakiej żony? :Ja nie mam żony. O fatalna chwilo! :Nie do zniesienia! Zda mi się, że teraz :Będzie zaćmienie słońca i księżyca :I że krąg cały ziemi przerażony :Rozpadnie się ze zgrozy. ;EMILIA za drzwiami :Wpuść mnie, panie. :Muszę się widzieć z panem. Otwórz, otwórz, :Łaskawy panie! ;OTELLO :Zapomniałem o niej. :Zaraz, Emilio. Spuśćmy wprzód firankę. otwiera drzwi :Gdzie jesteś? Po co przychodzisz w tej porze? Emilia wchodzi ze świecą. ;EMILIA :Ach, panie, niecne morderstwo spełniono! ;OTELLO :Jak to? W tej chwili? ;EMILIA :Tak, właśnie w tej chwili. ;OTELLO :To księżyc temu winien: on w tych czasach :Bardziej niż zwykle zbliżył się do ziemi, :Stąd szał napada ludzi. ;EMILIA :Kasjo, panie, :Zabił Rodryga, owego młodego :Wenecjanina. ;OTELLO :Co? Rodrygo zginął? :I Kasjo zginął? ;EMILIA :Nie, Kasjo nie zginął. ;OTELLO :Nie zginął Kasjo? Morderstwo więc traci :Swój dźwięk i chrypnie słodko brzmiąca zemsta. ;DESDEMONA :Bez winy życie straciłam! ;EMILIA :O Boże! Czyj to głos? ;OTELLO :Czyj? Co? ;EMILIA :To głos mojej pani. :Nieba! Na pomoc! Na pomoc! O pani! :O Desdemono! przemów jeszcze! przemów, :Kochana pani! ;DESDEMONA :Umieram niewinna. ;EMILIA :Ha! któż jest sprawcą tego? ;DESDEMONA :Nikt, ja sama. :Bądź zdrowa. Pozdrów ode mnie mojego :Ukochanego małżonka. Bądź zdrowa! Umiera. ;OTELLO :Jak ona mogła być zamordowana? ;EMILIA :Niestety! któż to wie? ;OTELLO :Słyszałaś przecie :Z jej ust, że sprawcą tego ja nie jestem. ;EMILIA :Tak powiedziała, muszę to zaświadczyć. ;OTELLO :Z kłamstwem na ustach poszła wprost do piekła - :Jam to ją zabił. ;EMILIA :Tym czystszy z niej anioł, :A tym czarniejszy szatan z ciebie, zbójco. ;OTELLO :Ona puściła wodze sprośnym chuciom. ;EMILIA :To istna potwarz, a ty istny szatan. ;OTELLO :Niestała była jak wiatr. ;EMILIA :A tyś wściekły :Jak ogień, kiedy ją mienisz niestałą, :Jej wierność była godną niebian. ;OTELLO :Kasjo :Miał z nią stosunki; spytaj swego męża. :Obym się zapadł w najgłębsze dno piekieł, :Jeślim się chwycił tej ostateczności :Bez pewnych danych. Twój mąż wie o wszystkim. ;EMILIA :Mój mąż? ;OTELLO :Tak, mąż twój. ;EMILIA :Że miała nieprawe :Z kim bądź stosunki? ;OTELLO :Nie inaczej, z Kasjem. :O, gdybym był miał pewność jej wierności :I niebo było mi za nią dawało :Drugi świat taki, utworzony z jednej, :Całej, rodzimej sztuki chryzolitu, :Nie byłbym jej był oddał. ;EMILIA :Mój mąż? ;OTELLO :Tak jest, :On pierwszy ostrzegł mnie o jej miłostkach; :Prawy to człowiek, brzydzący się szlamem :Powlekającym sromotne postępki. ;EMILIA :Mój mąż? ;OTELLO :Dopókiż tych pytań, kobieto? :Twój mąż, powiadam. ;EMILIA :O kochana pani! :Miłość wywiodła nikczemna złość w pole. :Mój mąż obwinia ją o wiarołomstwo? ;OTELLO :On, twój mąż; cóż to? Czy mnie nie rozumiesz? :Przyjaciel mój, twój mąż, poczciwy Jago. ;EMILIA :Niechże mu zgnije jadowita dusza :Co dzień o jeden grań! Łże najbezczelniej, :Zbyt drogo ona, owszem, swój potworny :Ceniła związek. ;OTELLO :Ha! ;EMILIA :Wywrzyj twą, wściekłość! :Ten twój postępek równie jest wart nieba, :Jak ty jej byłeś wart. ;OTELLO :Radzę ci milczeć. ;EMILIA :Nie lękam się twych gróźb, nie masz ty w sobie :Do zaszkodzenia mi przez pół tej siły, :Co ja mam do zniesienia tych zamachów. :O dudku! głąbie ty z zakutym mózgiem! :Ten twój czyn - co mnie tam twój miecz obchodzi! :Wydam cię, choćbym dwadzieściakroć razy :Śmierć miała ponieść. Na pomoc! na pomoc! :Morderstwo! Murzyn zabił moją panią! Wchodzą Montano, Gracjano i Jago. ;MONTANO :Co to jest? Co się stało, generale? ;EMILIA do Jagona :Pójdź tu, pójdź, dobrześ dbał o swoją sławę, :Gdy ludzie mordy na twój karb składają. ;GRACJANO :Co się tu stało? ;EMILIA jak wprzódy :Jeżeliś nie podlec, :Zadaj fałsz temu niecnocie; on twierdzi, :Żeś ty oskarżył przed nim jego żonę :O wiarołomstwo. Wiem, że tak nie było; :Nie jesteś zdolny do takiej szkarady. :Mów, mów, bo serce moje przepełnione. ;JAGO :Nie powiedziałem mu nic więcej nad to, :Com w duchu myślał i co on sam uznał :Za wiarogodne i prawdopodobne. ;EMILIA :Ale czyś kiedykolwiek mu powiedział, :Że ona wiarołomna? ;JAGO :Powiedziałem. ;EMILIA :Skłamałeś, podle skłamałeś; to kłamstwo, :Piekielne kłamstwo, kłamstwo, jak Bóg w niebie! :Ona występne mieć stosunki z Kasjem! :Z Kasjem, mówiłeś? ;JAGO :Z Kasjem, mościa pani. :Powściągnij język. ;EMILIA, :Ja, powściągnąć język? :Ja muszę, muszę mówić, oto w łóżku :Zamordowana leży moja pani. ;WSZYSCY :Boże uchowaj! ;EMILIA :Twoje to poszepty :Spowodowały tę okropną zbrodnię. ;OTELLO :Wyjdźcie z zdumienia, panowie, to prawda. ;GRACJANO :Nieszczęsna prawda! ;MONTANO :O potworny czynie! ;EMILIA :Co za nikczemność! Ha! Co za nikczemność! :Wiem, wiem, domyślam się, zgaduję wszystko. :Jużem się pierwej tego domyślała. :Co za nikczemność! Zabiję się z żalu. ;JAGO :Czyś zwariowała? Idź do domu zaraz. ;EMILIA :Na Boga! niech mi wolno będzie mówić! :Winnam mu w każdym razie posłuszeństwo, :Tylko nie teraz; o, tylko nie teraz. do Jagona :Może już nigdy nie wrócę do domu. ;OTELLO :Och! och! och! :Rzuca się na łóżko. ;EMILIA :Tak, tak, rycz, wij się z boleści, :Boś zamordował najczystszą niewinność, :Jaką świat widział. ;OTELLO zrywając się :Nie! Występna była. do Gracjana :I ty tu, stryju? Dopierom cię spostrzegł. :Patrz, oto leży twoja synowica. :Zgładzona tymi rękami. Zaprawdę, :Czyn ten wydaje się dziki i straszny. ;GRACJANO :Biedna istoto! W porę zmarł twój ojciec, :Związek twój był dlań zabójczy, cierpienie :Przecięło starą nić, gdyby żył teraz, :Widok ten w rozpacz by go wtrącił taką, :Iżby anioła stróża swego zraził :I duszy swojej zbawienie naraził. ;OTELLO :Serce się na to ściska, ale Jago :Wie, że się ona jakie tysiąc razy :Z Kasjem sprośnego dopuszczała czynu - :Kasjo to wyznał - i zapały jego :Wynagrodziła tym samym podarkiem, :Który ode mnie dawniej otrzymała. :Widziałem przedmiot ten u niego w ręku: :Była to chustka, pamiątka rodzinna, :Którą mój ojciec dał był mojej matce. ;EMILIA :O nieba! nieba! ;JAGO :Będzieszże ty milczeć? ;EMILIA :To musi na wierzch wyjść, musi wyjść na wierzch. :Ja milczeć, panie? Nie, ja mówić będę, :Tak głośno jak wiatr północny. Niech niebo, :Ludzie, szatany, wszystkie moce świata :Wołają na mnie: "Milcz", ja mówić będę. ;JAGO :Miejże rozwagę i ruszaj do domu. ;EMILIA :Nie pójdę. Jago usiłuje przebić żonę. ;GRACJANO :Wstydź się! dobywać oręża :Przeciw kobiecie? ;EMILIA :O głupi Murzynie! :Tę chustkę, chustkę tę, o której mówisz, :Ja przypadkowo znalazłam i dałam :Memu mężowi; bo niejednokrotnie :W nalegający, uroczysty sposób :(Jakby mu wiele na tym zależało) :Żądał ode mnie, abym ją wykradła. ;JAGO :Klępo przeklęta! ;EMILIA :Ona dać tę chustkę :Kasjowi? Nigdy! Ja to ją znalazłam :I Jagonowi dałam. ;JAGO :Kłamiesz, draniu. ;EMILIA :Nie, jak Bóg w niebie! Nie kłamię, panowie. do Otella :O krwawy capie! Jak mógł taki bałwan :Żyć z tak cnotliwą kobietą? ;OTELLO :Czy gromy :Na to są tylko w niebie, aby grzmiały? :Superfinowy łotrze! Rzuca się na Jagona. Jago przebija Emilię i ucieka. ;GRACJANO :Patrzcie, pada, :Niechybnie zadał jej śmiertelne pchnięcie. ;EMILIA :Tak, tak. O złóżcie mię przy mojej pani! ;GRACJANO :I uciekł, ale żonę zamordował. ;MONTANO :To łotr, ten Jago - sinior Gracyjano, :Weź ten miecz, com go zabrał Murzynowi; :Obsadź drzwi zewnątrz, niech go nie puszczają, :Zabiją raczej. Ja muszę podążyć :Za tym hultajem, bo to pies skazany :Na potępienie. Wychodzi z Gracjanem. ;OTELLO :Jużem ja niemężny :I byle fagas może miecz mi zabrać. :Na cóż by sława miała cnotę przeżyć? :Niech wszystko w nicość przepada! ;EMILIA :Co znaczył :Ów śpiew twój, pani? Słyszyszże mię jeszcze? :Pożegnam świat ten jak łabędź i umrę :Z pieśnią na ustach: Wierzbo! wierzbo! wierzbo! :Murzynie, ona była czysta, ona :Kochała ciebie, okrutny Murzynie. ;Ostatni to już raz usta otwieram, :Więc mi wierz: mówiąc, co myślę, umieram. Umiera. ;OTELLO :Mam jeszcze inny oręż w tym pokoju. :Miecz to hiszpański, w lodzie hartowany. :Oto jest. Stryju, muszę wyjść. ;GRACJANO zewnątrz :Jeżeli :Krok zrobisz za próg, przypłacisz to drogo. :Jesteś bezbronny, musisz przeto ulec. ;OTELLO :To przyjdź tu do mnie na chwilę rozmowy :Lub z gołą pięścią rzucę się na ciebie. ;GRACJANO wchodząc :Czego chcesz? ;OTELLO :Mam miecz, widzisz, nigdy jeszcze :Lepszy nie zdobił boku wojownika. :Był czas, gdym mieczem tym i tym ramieniem :Torował sobie drogę przez zawady :Dwadzieścia razy większe niż zapora, :Którą mi stawiasz. O czcze to przechwałki! :Któż zdoła los swój przejrzeć? Dziś tak nie jest. :Nie bój się, choć mię uzbrojonym widzisz: :Tu kres żeglugi mojej, moja przystań, :Ostatni morski znak dla mego statku. :Czego się cofasz? Płonne twe obawy: :Trąć tylko trzciną o piersi Otella, :A wnet ustąpi. Gdzieżbym ja się udał? :Jakże wyglądasz teraz? O wybrane :Dziecię niedoli! bladaś jak to giezło! :Gdy się zejdziemy tam do porachunku, :Widok twój wygna mą duszę sprzed niebios :I czartom na łup odda. Jakżeś zimna, :Moja pieszczoto! zimna jak, o! wstyd twój. :Przeklęty zdrajco! - Odtrąćcie mię, furie, :Sprzed tego niebian godnego oblicza! :Rozwiejcie mię wichrami! Stopcie w siarce! :Wtrąćcie w głęboką czeluść płynnych żarów! :O Desdemono! Martwa Desdemono! :Martwa! och! och! och! Wchodzą Lodowiko, Montano. Kasjo w lektyce i straż prowadząca ujętego Jagona. ;LODOWIKO :Gdzie ten szalony, nieszczęśliwy człowiek? ;OTELLO :Oto jest: oto ten, co był Otellem. ;LODOWIKO :Gdzie ów gad? stawcie tu przed nas tę żmiję. ;OTELLO :Na nogi patrzę mu; ale to bajka. :Jeżeli diabeł, nie będęć mógł zabić. Rzuca się na Jagona i rani go. ;LODOWIKO :Odbierzcie mu miecz. ;JAGO :Rannym, lecz nie na śmierć. ;OTELLO :Tym lepiej, wolę, że jeszcze pożyjesz; :Bo umrzeć, czuję to, jest szczęśliwością. ;LODOWIKO :O ty, niedawno jeszcze tak cnotliwy, :Nimeś wpadł w sidła zdrajcy, o Otello! :Cóż świat o tobie powie? ;OTELLO :Wszystko jedno, :Może mię nazwać uczciwym mordercą, :Jeżeli zechce; bom nic nie uczynił :Przez podłość; wszystko przez miłość honoru. ;LODOWIKO :Ten nędznik wyznał już przez pół swe sprawki; :Byłżeś z nim w zmowie przeciw życiu Kasja? ;OTELLO :Tak jest. ;KASJO :Kochany wodzu, czy być może? :Nigdym do tego nie dał ci przyczyny. ;OTELLO :Wierzęć i proszę cię o przebaczenie. :Spytaj się tego szatana, dlaczego :Tak mi opętał i duszę, i ciało! ;JAGO :Próżno by pytał, co wiecie, to wiecie; :Od tej już chwili nieme moje usta. ;LODOWIKO :Nawet do modłów? ;GRACJANO :Męki je otworzą. ;OTELLO :Niech pozostaną nieme, to i lepiej. ;LODOWIKO :Dowiesz się, panie, szczegółów, o których :Nic jeszcze nie wiesz, jak się zdaje. Oto :List znaleziony w kieszeni Rodryga, :Tu drugi. W pierwszym wzmianka, że Rodrygo :Był poduszczony do zabicia Kasja. Oddaje list Otellowi. ;OTELLO po przeczytaniu :O nędznik! ;KASJO :Co za pogańskie oszustwo! ;LODOWIKO :A oto drugi list pełen wyrzutów, :Również w kieszeni jego znaleziony, :Rodrygo miał go, jak się zdaje, przesłać :Temu łotrowi, ale on tymczasem :Nadszedł i niechęć jego ułagodził. ;OTELLO po przeczytaniu :O, łajdak szkodny! Jakimże sposobem :Chustka mej żony przeszła w twoje ręce, :Kasjo? ;KASJO :Znalazłem ją w moim pokoju :I on sam wyznał, gdy go tu wiedziono. :Że ją upuścił tam umyślnie w celu, :Którego dopiął. ;OTELLO :O moja ślepoto! ;KASJO :Jest też w tym liście Rodryga ślad, jak go :Namówił Jago do szukania ze mną :Owej na warcie kłótni, skutkiem której :Straciłem miejsce; i tenże Rodrygo, :Z pozornej śmierci ocknąwszy się, zeznał :Przed chwilą właśnie, że go Jago podżegł :Do napadnięcia mnie i przebił potem. ;LODOWIKO :Otello, musisz wyjść stąd i pójść z nami, :Pełnomocnictwo twe ustało. Kasjo :Zarządza teraz Cyprem. Pozostaniesz :Pod ścisłą strażą, póki rząd wenecki :Uwiadomiony nie będzie o winie, :Jaka na tobie cięży. Co się tyczy :Tego wyrodka, czekają go męki :Najwyszukańsze, jakim kiedykolwiek :Zbrodniarz ulegał. Prowadźcie ich! ;OTELLO :Zaraz, :Parę słów tylko. Oddałem Wenecji :Pewne przysługi, są one wiadome; :Nie mówmy o tym. W doniesieniu, które :O tych nieszczęsnych sprawach prześlesz, panie, :Wystaw mię, proszę, takim, jakim jestem; :Nie ujmij ani nie dodaj niczego. :Przyjdzie ci przeto mówić o człowieku, :Co nieroztropnie, ale bardzo kochał; :Co nie był skory do podejrzeń, ale :Raz je powziąwszy, nie był siebie panem; :Którego ręka na wzór indyjskiego :Prostego parii odrzuciła perłę :Więcej niż całe jego plemię wartą; :Którego oczy dotąd zawsze suche, :Ronią łzy teraz, jak arabskie drzewa :Swój balsamiczny sok. Napisz to wszystko, :A w końcu dodaj, że gdy raz w Aleppo :Zuchwały Turczyn bił Wenecjanina :I bluźnił państwu waszemu, jam tego :Psa rzezanego uchwycił za gardło :I pierś mu przeszył - tak. Przebija się. ;LODOWIKO :O krwawy końcu! ;GRACJANO :Za nic już teraz wszystko, co się rzekło. ;OTELLO padając na Desdemonę :Jak przed zabiciem całowałem ciebie, :Tak niech umieram, sam zabiwszy siebie. Umiera ;KASJO :Bałem się tego, ale rozumiałem, :Że jest bezbronny, dusza jego była :Wzniosła i wielka. ;LODOWIKO do Jagona :Spartański psie! sroższy :Od moru, głodu i dzikich fal morza, :Patrz na tragiczne żniwo tego łoża: :Twoje to dzieło. Takiego widoku :Wzrok nie wytrzyma; zakryjcie go oku. do Gracjana :Gracjano, zostań tu jeszcze i zajmij :Mienie Murzyna, ono bowiem z prawa :Spada na ciebie. do Kasja :Od was, panie rządco, :Zależy kara tego piekielnika, :Czas, miejsce, rodzaj mąk: obostrz je, obostrz! :Co do mnie, siadam natychmiast na okręt :I wracam nazad, abym senatowi :Z zbolałym sercem skreślił, jako świadek, :Ten zbyt bolesny dla wszystkich wypadek. Wychodzi. Kategoria:Otello